Sarah, A King and a Banished Princess
by Bunny7612
Summary: When Sarah can no longer take her stepmothers crap she wishes herself and toby away, little does she know theres more drama in the Goblin Kingdom as well.
1. Chapter 1

Mr Williams sat patiently at the bottom of the staircase awaiting his daughters exit from the bathroom, who knew Junior Prom was such a big deal? All they do is dance, make out and get drunk, doesn't seem fun.

Before Sarah emerged from the bathroom her date Damien arrived on the front porch, Mr Williams promptly let him in. Damien was a tall masculine man who was any girls dream man, Mr Williams didn't understand how a boy like him could go for a girl like Sarah, like yes his daughter was beautiful but all she ever did was dream and act out plays at the local park. Mr Williams's thoughts were quickly closed when he heard the bathroom door unlock. As he looked up the stairs he didn't see a teenage girl, he saw a woman, a perfect young lady. Her dress was long enough to cover her feet and it was the darkest shade of blue you could even imagine, her hair was in a half down half up hairstyle which made her beautiful face stand out.

Sarah strode down the stairs carefully as to not fall on her dress, she was so excited to be finally going to prom, and she had only imagined this night for her whole childhood. Though her excitement ended with a boom when her stepmother walked into the room.

"Sarah that is a nice dress but it's time to go change now as myself and your father are going to dinner and you're watching Toby tonight." Said the stepmother with a sophisticated voice. Sarah promptly replied "but Karen it is my junior prom night, dad and I have been planning this for weeks I cannot watch toby."

Karen was furious now "GO GET DRESSED NOW YOU ARE NOT GOING OUT!" Karen turned to her husband and demanded to leave. Sarah looked at her father for back up but he just said in a low voice, "there's always senior prom" and left the house.

Sarah was shattered, she didn't know what to do, Damien offered to stay with her but Sarah insisted he go and have fun. While she loved Toby she really hated him tonight. "It's all his fault" Sarah muttered to herself.

As she lay Toby to bed she walked out of the room, "Sometimes Toby I wish the goblins would take you awake, right now" Even though deep down she didn't mean it, it appears her wish was granted. Sarah ran back into Toby's room only to find him gone. Instantly the windows blew open and a white barn owl out came in, but this barn owl was not a normal owl, it transformed into a person, a man, the goblin king. He stood approximately 6 foot tall with long blonde messy hair, and his eyes were mismatched, one blue one green, Sarah felt a bit strange in his presence.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, you really do look lovely in that dress, what a shame you couldn't go to prom with your friends." Smirked the Goblin king.

Sarah was stunned, she didn't know what to say but she managed to stutter out "Wh..ere..s my bro…ther…?". The Goblin King laughed a smirk laugh then pointed out the window. "He is in my castle like all wished aways go, but I am willing to make a trade with you, I am willing to let your brother go in exchange for something else." He claimed.

"What else could you want, don't you have it all, you are a king after all," Sarah said in a voice so low she wasn't sure he had actually heard it. The Goblin king didn't hesitate with his response but all she got was a clear and proud, "You, I want you."


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah stood there bedazzled, why would he want her for? She isn't anything special. "Why me? Why would you want me?" Sarah shyly asked unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

The Goblin King had many reasons for wanting her but decided to keep it short, "I can tell you hate it here, your mother left when you were 8 then your dad remarried a year later to a lady that hates you, you had to miss out on a childhood because of her and now she's making you miss out on you teenage hood. I can offer you so much more, come with me my dear Sarah, come with me and be my queen." His face seemed so calm while asking this of her and Sarah couldn't tell if he was being true or not.

What!? Was he being serious? Sarah's mind was racing with questions but agreed with what he said, it was true, Karen did destroy her childhood and she was a wicked lady, but could she do that to toby? Make him live with her?

"Can you take both of us? Myself and Toby? My stepmother is wicked and I couldn't be happy knowing his not." Sarah's plea was a sincere one, she needed to be happy but so did Toby. The Goblin King thought for a moment before smirking a flirtatious smirk and replied in a voice that would make you tremble, "Then both of you it is."

…

Before Sarah could ask another question she was wooshed away into another world. The Fairie world, but to be exact they were at the Goblin Kingdom. Sarah had to admit the castle was beautiful, it appeared to be a couple hundred years old but the brick work and the patterns were amazing. Sarah stood for quite a while just admiring the castle, was this to be hers?

As they walked through the castle there was no communication between anyone, it was uncomfortably quiet. The Goblin King led Sarah to a large wooden door when he decided to speak first, "This is your room until the wedding. You will find Toby has a room down the hall though at the moment my goblins are amusing him in my throne room. I will order that you change into some suitable queen clothing and I will send someone to fetch you soon, please don't ask questions yet I will answer everything later." And with that he vanished. Sarah just stood there in amazement, this man was really magic!

As Sarah entered the room she gasped, the room was massive, the walls were a deep blue colour just as her prom dress was, she had a King sized bed in the centre of the room which had dark red bedspreads and a dozen pillows, but Sarah's eyes wandered to the closet, "I wonder what is actually in there?" Sarah wondered. As she opened the door she gasped, "O.M.G! There's like a dozen ball gowns and a dozen normal gowns in here" Then something clicked to Sarah, there wasn't any Bras or modern underwear just Corsets and ancient underwear, this would annoy her greatly.

After a while of gawking at the closest Sarah grabbed out a lime green dress to wear, it was simple she would admit but it was a gown fit for a queen, it even gave her some decent cleavage. Her hair was still pretty fancy as she had only done it a few hours ago for the prom so she decided to leave it as is. She added some light make up then she was ready, now she just had to wait.

Suddenly a loud Knock arose from the door reminding Sarah that she was meant to get summoned to see the King, so without hesitation she opened the doors, the man gave her a slight bow and gestured for her to follow him. Down the hallway they arrived at a pair off Marble doors, what laid inside was a mystery for Sarah and she was keen to know, "well open the doors I wish to enter," Sarah said in a firm voice but the man just ignored her and kept waiting. Sarah was about to get angry with this man until the doors opened themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the real world Karen felt a bit funny, she felt as if magic had just been used, but why was she having this feeling, the only person to have magic so strong that she could notice it was Jareth the Goblin King but he only came to take a wished away child away. Then it clicked why she could sense it.

"Robert we have to go home now, I feel like something's not right." Karen said to her husband hoping he would listen.

"Karen I just made my 16 year old daughter miss her Prom so you could drag me out here for dinner with YOUR friends we are not leaving yet. I'll just go call Sarah and check everything's alright." And with that Robert walked away to call his daughter.

His calls kept going to voicemail but that could just because she is mad at him, or was something wrong. He returned to the table and told Karen everything was fine, but deep down he knew it wasn't fine.

At approximately 10pm Robert and Karen finally left the restaurant and returned home, but what they discovered was bad, very bad. Sarah had vanished and Toby had vanished, Robert was going mental and quickly called 911 but Karen snuck off to make a call herself. Her husband didn't know about her past and she didn't plan on telling him now. Now, where was that mirror that she used for her calls?

…..

Meanwhile in the underground Princess Emery of the Troll kingdom was waiting in her room for something exciting to happen. Ever since her daughter had almost exploded half the castle she had felt safer in her magically warded room. Suddenly her mirror began to create an image, of a lady, of Karen.

"My dear sister Karen, what do I owe this pleasure? Shall I remind you that you were banished to the human world for trying to kill Jareth 16 years ago?" said Emery in a causal tone. Ever since the incident with Jareth Emery avoided her sister as much as possible, and even a small call meant something terrible.

"Sister you always greet me with such passion, it never gets old, but I will get straight down to business, my stepdaughter and son have vanished from our home and I can sense Jareths magic here, do you know if he has a runner? I want my children back immediately" Karen asked.

"He has not had a runner for over a year now but rumour has it he is getting married to a mortal in a month and he is claiming a son, maybe these are the children you have lost?" Emery did know more but didn't want to tell her sister yet. She was too unkind.

Karen didn't even bother replying she just ended the magical call and returned to her husband to pretend to comfort him.

Emery had never liked her sister even after she changed her name and got banished to the human world. This want none of her concern though she thought it may be wise to do something otherwise another war may break out.

…

Once Karen was gone Emeryville quickly wrote a letter to the King of the Goblins to make him aware of these events.

 _My Dearest Jareth,_

 _I bare bad news to you and your new Bride to be,_

 _Marya has made contact with me and informed me that her stepdaughter and son had gone missing, and she believes you behind it._

 _I beg you not act out upon this letter as I do not wish for a war between kingdoms._

 _I advise you marry this mortal as soon as possible in case Marya tries something soon._

 _Yours always,_

 _Princess Emery of the Troll Kingdom_

And with that she magically sent the letter.

…

Jareth sat in his throne room thinking about Sarah, for a child so young she was so mature, she would definitely pass for Toby's mother without a doubt, but would Sarah agree to it?

Suddenly an envelope appear on his lap, Jareth recognised the symbol and quickly opened the letter. The contents were awful, he had saw Sarah's stepmother once or twice while watching over Sarah but didn't recognise her as the banished princess. He had to know for sure if Marya was in fact Sarah's stepmother.

…

Sarah watched as the large doors opened revealing what was beyond. A Large study was in front of her, there were thousands of books on the shelves and 4 small lounges placed together and in the middle of the room was a large desk, behind that desk was the Goblin King.

"Ah Sarah I see you finally joined me. Come we have much to discuss." Sarah nodded her head and sat down next to the king as he continued his speech, "due to some complications we are to get married in 3 days, in this time you will be shown how to act like a queen so you don't embarrass us. Next is young Toby, I will adopting him as my own son on our wedding day legally making him my heir to the throne, this will also mean you will be his mother. Servants will be allocated to you so don't worry about anything other than yourself and us. Lastly, if you cross me you will regret it." And with that he ended.

This was a lot to take in, 3 days before she was to get married! Wow! But she wanted to know why there were complications?


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah paced around in her room, trying to think of reasons that would make her and Jareth get married faster; she was excited she had to admit but also worried, taking on Toby as her own, could she do that? Sarah decided to go and see Toby in his room; which was the best children's' room ever Sarah thought.

Sarah enter Toby's' room with a light knock, but was surprised to see the room was empty; there was no servants, and more importantly no Toby. Suddenly panicked, Sarah ran to Jareths study for help. "Jareth, I can't find Toby, his not in his room, I'm worried!" cried Sarah into Jareths arms. Jareth looked down at his soon to be bride and quickly reassured her "Toby is alright my dear Sarah, he is in the gardens with an old friend of mine." Sarah stopped her sobbing and promptly apologised for her sudden outburst and quickly left the room.

Jareth went into the gardens to see his old friend, Princess Emery, she was from the troll kingdom and didn't like to wait long, but he knew she loved children. "My lady, I apologise for my delay, my dear Sarah got quite upset when she found Toby's room empty." Jareth said.

Emery looked at Jareth with saddened eyes and said "I wish this was a social visit dear Jareth, but as my letter said my sister is back and she believes this children to be hers, she will stop at nothing to either destroy you or get rid of them". Jareth thought momentarily before asking "Emery, I know your sisters affairs aren't you favourite topic but I must ask, does your sister go by the name of Karen in the above ground?", Emery did not speak but simply nodded, Jareth knew instantly that he needed to protect Sarah and Toby with his life. "Emery, I must ask you a favour, please travel to my parents castle and inform them of this situation, I must tell Sarah now before it's too late",

Jareth quickly went to Sarah's rooms to inform her of this situation, she must know the truth Jareth thought. Jareth knocked on the door and was pleasantly pleased when it opened instantly.

"Jareth what's the matter, is Toby alright?" Sarah asked, Jareth turned to her to explain "Toby is fine my dear, but please I have something urgent I must say, I must inform you of why the wedding was pushed forward, 100 years ago, a princess tried to seduce me and failed to kill me, she was quickly banished to the above ground to live, until recently we had thought she had died but know we know that is not true. Princess Marya has been parading around for the last 12 years as your stepmother, Karen".

Sarah could not believe it, that explains why Karen was so different, so bossy, so evil in general, "How did she find out above this, what does she plan to do, we must tell my father!", Jareth explained his plan "From what I know so far, Karen noticed you missing when she felt my magic, this happens when a wished away is blood related to a fae. At this time the plan to stop her before she gets you, what you're getting she wants. And unfortunately my dear we are unable to tell your father, we cannot interfere with the aboveground. Just trust me and you and Toby will be fine".


	5. Chapter 5

Late that even Sarah could not sleep, Sarah couldn't believe this, her stepmother, Karen was an evil princess; it was nearly too much, but now Sarah was sure, she needed to claim Toby as her own and marry Jareth. She would not let Karen mess with her life anymore, aboveground or underground, enough was enough.

Sarah knew what she had to do, stormed into Jareths bedroom and looked him in the eyes and said "Marry me, right now, I know you can do it!", Jareth seemed shocked about what was happening but after thinking for a moment it seemed the best thing to do, Jareth summoned a high priest to seal the marriage.

"Sarah please know that I will love you forever." Jareth said. Sarah knew he was telling the truth and smiled and replied with a "And I you". The couple went down to the throne room where all ceremonies, no matter how small must happen. Now Sarah was feeling nerves, she was excited but scared at the same time. The high priest arrived with a few witnesses to complete the marriage, he took Jareth by the hand and said "Repeat after me, I Jareth, King of the Goblins, swear to protect and love you until time itself will end".

Jareth repeated it with no issues, the high priest then turned to Sarah and said, "Repeat after me, I Sarah, from the above, swear to be loyal to you, and only you, to love and care for you until time itself will end". Sarah repeated her vows but thought it a bit sexist that she had to swear to be loyal and he did not. The high priest tied a red ribbon around our hands and announced Sarah and Jareth as husband and wife.

Jareth also asked that the high priest sign the papers claiming Toby as his and Sarah's' own child, his own heir to the Goblin Kingdom. With one flick of the quill it was done. Sarah and Jareth married and Toby legally adopted, now Marya could not interfere, not without asking for death. Everything was falling into place.

Over in the troll kingdom, Princess Emery had received word that the young couple had wed during the late hours of the night, and had legally announced Toby as their son. Emery was very excited for them but also very concerned, she knew her sister would be furious about this development. She knew her sister had to be stopped at any cost, but how, Marya was also the more magically sibling. She needed a plan, and she needed one very quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

To say Marya was angry was an understatement, she was furious; originally her plan was to kill Sarah and take back her son before any sort of claiming occurred! But that stupid girl had to ruin her plans, she had to go and marry the Goblin king before she could carry out her plan, what was worse in her eyes is that the bitch had also claimed her son as the Goblin prince!

Within a couple of days she lost, her son, her servant (Sarah) and an easy shot at revenge. Marya had to come up with a plan and soon, she knew that Sarah's change would have already started which would mean she would never leave Jareth's side, not unless something else happened, something to their heir. Marya cackled loudly, a new plan forming, this time she would not be stopped.

Appearing now as Karen she made her way home to her loving husband. "Robert, is there any news? I have been out searching all afternoon there is no sign of them." Karen tried to say with some honesty in her voice.

Robert looked at his wife, you could tell he had been crying, she shook his head and replied "The police have one lead so far but was unable to find that lead today, they were going through our mail when they found something you had sent to an unknown address. The letter said that you wanted to dispose of my daughter so you could get revenge on an ex-partner." Karen looked furious she could not afford to have him meddle in her plans so she grabbed him by the arm and transported him to a cell in her sisters castle and vanished without saying a word.

Jareth had spent most of his day finding all the information on the Goblin Queens duties, and frankly he was a tad jealous, Sarah would have so much more freedom then he does. A knock at the door brought Jareth back to the land of the living, "Yes" he said, "An urgent letter has come for you my lord and this one as well" Said the man then left. Jareth knew the first one was from Emeryville but the second, he dreaded the thought of opening it. Jareth opened the letter from Emeryville first,

 _My dearest Jareth,_

 _I have wrote to warn you, my sister is planning something terrible, I do not know any details but half an hour ago she put a human in one of my cells, I have put him on a carriage he should arrive at your castle soon, please be careful._

 _Your friend,_

 _Emery,_

 _Princess of the Troll kingdom_

Jareth almost yelled in frustration, what was Marya up too? What human did she bring to the underground and why? Before asking himself more questions he decided to open the second letter, knowing it probably contained his answers.

 _My love,_

 _Please do not fight me on this, I will destroy Sarah at any cost, you will be mine if you like it or not. Her father discovered my plans so I had to dispose of him somehow so he will suffer in a cell until I return to free him, which may be never. Now to the other issue, I want my son. I want her claim on him gone and my claim re-laid._

 _Your dearest love,_

 _Princess Marya,_

 _Princess of the Troll Kingdom,_

 _Mother of Toby, Prince of the Goblins_


	7. Chapter 7

_AUTHORS NOTE: Due to complaints about how I write, I am going to attempt this story in POV chapters, I will still probably jump between past and present tense as that is just how I write._

 _SPOV_

 _Sarah spent most of her day today in the throne room with Jareth learning about her magic, it was not an easy task to say the least; Jareth had been trying to teach her how to teleport, spin a dream in a crystal and heal basic injuries. After 5 hours of going at it Jareth had said enough for the day and allowed Sarah to do her own thing._

 _Sarah decided that she was ready to learn about her duties as the goblin queen and decided she should start finding information, she promptly started walking towards the library when she was stopped dead in her tracks, she could hear Jareth having a conversation that sounded very important, she popped her ear against the door to listen; "Hyzek Im not sure in what condition this visitor will be in when he arrives, so we must expect the worse, we mustn't let Marya get to us by sending injured and maimed humans, not his time." Sarah wasn't sure she wanted to ask what they were talking about but it didn't sound pleasant._

 _As Sarah got to the library she asked a goblin if they knew where any information was about the goblin queen, the little goblin gave her a blank stare before rushing of to retrieve the one book the library held. "The Goblin Queen", looked like it was over 100 years old so Sarah did her best not to break it. The book had over 1000 pages but luckily for Sarah had a pretty detailed table of contents page, she flipped to the chapter on the goblin queens duties and began to read;_

" _The Goblin Queen is able to go to the aboveground whenever she feels a child is in danger, neglected, or truly unhappy where they are; the goblin queen is able to bring these children to the underground without a wish being said; the goblin queen is responsible for rehoming these children; the goblin queen can control the dreams of the parents of neglected or abused children. The Goblin Queen will feel intense pain within her when a child is in urgent danger, and if left to long, may become fatal"_

 _Sarah stopped reading there, that was enough, this explains why Jareth is teaching her the things he is so roughly. Re-reading the paragraph again Sarah fully took in her duties and begun role playing by herself to get into character better._

 _About 2 hours later Sarah received a note from Jareth, "Sarah, please get dressed into formal wear and meet me in the throne room in 30 minutes. ~J"._

 _30 minutes to get properly dressed, Sarah didn't think so, if he really could control time her can do that instead. Sarah walked back to her room and decided to play her part as queen, so she grabbed the most elegant but practical dress she had. Sarah quickly put it on, did up her hair nicely, put some make up on and then lastly, wore her crown. It had taken her 45minutes so that is still good in her case, Sarah left her room and headed to the throne room._

 _When she entered the throne room it was full, there was people she did not know, some that she did, and some that she honestly didn't want to know; as she walked towards her throne she could tell that Jareth was both staring with lust but also glaring for being late, either way Sarah didn't care. "Jareth, what is going on, who are all these people?" Sarah asked, Jareth looked to her to explain, "Last night a human was taken from the aboveground by Marya, she left him in her sisters castle dungeons, luckily he wasn't injured but it was clear she was going to return for him. As soon as Emery found out she had the human sent to the castle, He is in the infirmary at the moment but will be here later. To the other part of the question, these are the undergrounds council members, there is 1 council member for every kingdom, we have important business to discuss, but first I will go and retrieve our guest." Jareth stook up and took his leave. Sarah was getting worried about everything, Marya was getting more and more persistent with her effets._

 _Suddenly the doors opened with a large bang, Sarah stood to greet her guest, but didn't expect to see this particular guest. "Dad?"_


	8. Chapter 8

_JPOV_

 _Jareth was not surprised to see Sarah's reaction to seeing her father but was still taken back by it, she had ran and hugged him like a normal teenage girl, even though the council members whispered about her behind his back, he didn't care._

" _Sarah, Robert, please I must make an announcement to the court" Jareth said with a stern voice to try and make Sarah calm down. Jareth could see the disappointment in her eyes but this announcement was important, this was more important than this little reunion._

" _Ladies and Gentleman, thank you for coming on such short notice but I have some news that may eventually affect us all." He paused to allow the audience to quieten down before continuing, "The banished princess Marya of the Troll kingdom has returned. She had been hiding in the aboveground as a mortal, this is not the bad part however; Marya was known as Karen Williams in the above, she was wife to Robert Williams, stepmother to my queen, Sarah Williams and mother to my heir, Tobias Williams. Yesterday she teleported a mortal to the underground and had him locked in Emery's castles dungeon, it is believed she had planned to use him to get to Sarah, she must be stopped." Jareth stopped to allow chatter between his councilmen._

 _It was not long before the councilman from the fairy kingdom spoke up, "The fairy Kingdom remembers the evil of this one, but I do not understand why she has returned now, surely now you are married she would stop?" Jareth had been expecting this question so he answered without hesitation, "Her letters that she had been sending her sister had been monitored, from what we picked up she was planning to attack soon but had to rush it when her stepdaughter and son were wished to me. Sarah's marriage to me also put a damper in her plans we believe."_

 _Jareth needed the support of these members to help protect his kingdom so he had to step it up a notch, "My spies have had chatter that Marya plans on getting Sarah out of the castle and plans to kill her, I cannot allow this to happen, especially since my goblin queen has started learning to control her magic and she has accepted all the duties of the goblin queen, and my friends, we all know that without a goblin queen we do not get children in the underground that we get to raise ourselves, children are precious, we need Sarah to survive." The crowd murmured around each other before all agreeing to provide protection._

 _Jareth was pleased, knowing that his queen was safe meant the world to him, and Marya would not get to her, not without death coming to herself. Jareth told Sarah to spend the evening with her father and Toby, family is important. He watched the family walk off towards the gardens, Jareth felt a sharp pain seeing this image, knowing he ruined that family, unless he could convince Robert to stay here?_


	9. Chapter 9

_SPOV_

 _It had only been a few weeks since Sarah had seen her dad but it had felt like forever, Jareth has allowed her to spend the evening with her father so she was going to take full advantage of it. Sarah could tell that her father was uncomfortable and scared but she tried her best to reassure him that everything was fine. After a long silence between the two Robert asked his daughter, "Do you have any horses or fishing spots?" Sarah piped up at this, she knew they had a stable but she hadn't seen it yet either, this gave her a reason._

 _The stable was massive, to Sarah and Robert it could be bigger than their home aboveground. As Sarah opened the stable doors she noticed her father gasp, at first she didn't know why he had but then she looked too. These horses aren't horses she thought, they're unicorns! White unicorns, Black unicorns, even rainbow unicorns! A chubby, but small goblin came up to the pair and asked, "My queen, would you two like a ride on one?" Sarah could tell her father's face was screaming yes so she quickly said yes. They saddled up and prepared for their ride. They rode all around the goblin castle, while Sarah was taking in what was hers she knew her dad was admiring the castle._

" _Dad, since you have been here we haven't spoken about what happened, and I would like to tell you the truth." Sarah paused and her father nodded, "I was so sick of you and Karen going out all the time and leaving me with Toby, making me miss prom was the last straw, I had been reading my book, you know the one, 'The Labyrinth' so I wished Toby away, when the goblin king came he offered a trade, myself for Toby. I didn't want Toby to be with her either so I asked that he bring us both and he did. Soon after Karen started causing issues down here and I was wed to Jareth and declared Toby my own son. Then you kind of know the rest already."_

 _Sarah was expecting her father to get furious, instead he broke down crying. "Sarah I am so sorry! You had been begging me for years to leave Karen, I should have listened to you, but I couldn't, I believed I loved her, please forgive me?" Sarah threw her arms around her father and just held him, she loved him dearly so obviously she would._

 _Wiping away her tears she turned to her father and asked "Want to go fishing too, I saw a lake behind the castle?" Robert just gave a small laugh but agreed. They walked together in silence down to the lake, Sarah wished this day would never end. By then end of the day they had caught 20 fish which all went to the kitchens for tonight's dinner._

 _Sarah turned to her father, unsure what to say she just blurted out "Stay here dad, stay in the underground with me and Toby, down here we can be a real family, obviously I'll still be queen and Toby prince, but you would be father of the queen. You could have you own land, mansion, and unicorn whatever you want!" She watched her father think about what she had said, he was taking a while to reply so she was preparing for the worst. "If I stay here in the underground, promise me you'll still be my little girl? I wouldn't want to live in the castle, so maybe a small farm would be okay, only if it's okay from Jareth too but." Sarah knew Jareth would agree, knowing him he would have asked anyway._


End file.
